


This Christmas You're Mine - DirkJohn

by DetoxifiedIridescence



Category: Homestuck, Homestuck AU - Fandom, Humanstuck - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mostly fluffy shit and sexual urges for the first few chapters fam- till John's at least almost 18, Multi, Mutual Pining, New Years, Pet Names, Underage - Freeform, Winter Break, but can they get through it?, hmmm, probably chapter 5, they'll face trouble, when a surprise flops but arises new opporitunity and happiness, xmas, yes john is 16 (will be 17 in April ) and dirk is 23
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetoxifiedIridescence/pseuds/DetoxifiedIridescence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John goes to Texas for his winter break from school, arriving Christmas eve to surprise his crush of all time(or so he thought) aka best bro Dave Strider. Due to having came out of the closet (Finally), to his dad recently, he was planning to tell Dave the sweet deets, as well as pretty much, confess... Only to have those plans thrown away because Dave has apparently been dating Jade on the down-low, and hes with her over at the Lalondes this very moment, since she is here in big 'TX' as well with Jake for her own winter break. John arrives the apartment, expecting Dave to answer, only to have it be Dirk standing in the doorway.<br/>So John's pretty much has his heart crushed, and is stuck with the older Strider for Christmas, but is that entirely bad??<br/>What happens when, John begins falling for the tall smooth dorky older Texan, when they click over certain things??? What happens when Dirk falls face first into how sassy John can actually get and tell him how it is?? What the hell happens when Dave finds out they're a thing?? Will Daddy Egbert approve? A prrrretty risky romance, ...someone might call the cops, will it be Dave? Jade?  A jealous ex™? You'll just have to wait and read to find out! <3 ^^"</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Christmas You're Mine - DirkJohn

Your name is John, John Egbert,  
you're 16, it is Christmas Eve, 1:30pm,  
and you're about to surprise your crush, of like, forever....or well, your best friend, Dave Strider.

You walk up the multiple flights of stairs leading to your 'best bros' apartment.

"Why must you live on the top floor of a tall ass apartment building," you muttered to yourself, nearly out of breath. Having asthma wasn't fun. Curse the elevator for being out of service. Dave has warned you about that. It seems as if they never fix it. Maybe they're too lazy. Ah well. It didn't matter. Seeing Dave even for a second, was worth it. Luckily, you'd get to be here for all winter break. You had planned everything out, to stay for break, with Daves older brother/guardian, Dirk, to make sure you could, and so Dave would of course be oblivious to this surprise. Of course you did, otherwise you wouldn’t have been here at this very moment. You've been saving up for this for months. From Washington all the way here in Texas. No regrets, what so ever.

You reached the final flight of stairs with a sigh of relief and made your way to the floor, then too the door to the abode non-hesitantly placing a knock upon it. You then stand and wait. Moving the ball of the dorky Santa hat you're currently wearing, from your face.

You were nervous, now fidgeting with the hem of the bottom of your, blue with faint snow print sweatshirt. This was going to be the first time ever seeing him in person. Yes of course you've skyped and all that jazz. But, in person, getting to touch, see, feel, hug, smell, be in his presence... that, was a whole new level. You heard footsteps, and with them your heart rate picked up speed.

"O-oh jeez...," you whispered under your breath, as the door began to open.

The apartment door opened to reveal a tall Texan with spikey blond hair that screamed weeb and pointy dork shades you recognize to be from Gurren Lagann, and what was that?  
A LIMITED CHRISTMAS SPECIAL EDITION GHOST BUSTERS SWEATER.

Okay,  
Daves bro is pretty attractive. You had to admit that. You glance away quickly after taking a once over up and down look at this man Dave calls bro. He was smirking at you and gestured for you to come in. Heart beat still fluttering, totally from the nerves.

"Gonna stand there the whole time waiting for lil dude to come home? Come on in, sit, chill, grab a slice, stay a while," you followed the, possibly not that much older than you, Strider as he walked in, gesturing to the couch and coffee table that had a box of pizza right on top, the Texan accent heavy. You didn’t expect it. You kinda sorta wanted to fanboy but, you contained yourself. Such a sucker for accents.

You glanced over to the area he suggested, as he then made his way to what you believed to be his room. You slowly trudged behind him, feeling a bit awkward in the new home. Before going to open his door dirk turned around a bit suddenly and glanced down at you cocking an eyebrow with a bit of that Strider smirk.  
"Gonna kick it with me till Dave comes home?"  
Shit, there was that accent again. He didn't have a hint of annoyance, just a twinge of sarcasm.  
You advert your eyes, "mhm, if I'm not bothering anything," you make yourself look back at him, slowly starting to hate yourself for finding him attractive.

"Nah, bun you ain't botherin anythin." His smirk enlarged as he opened his bedroom door, walking in. You were right, his room.  
Wait a minute, did he just. 'Bun' really.  
As you realized this you took a step through the door into the room, cocked an eyebrow at him, "Bun? Really? Is it because of my teeth? Real clever, Dick.". After calling him Dick in place of Dirk, you made quick to dorkishly smirk at your win. To be honest, you didn't care much that he called you 'bun', and you kinda hope he doesn’t take the Dick insult literally, it was a joke.

Bingo, the tall strider smirked in return, "touché," he seemed to appreciate the retort. Score one for Egbert, oh yeah.

Dirk flicked on the tv grabbing a Xbox controller turning on the system and flopped down onto his bed.  
"Shut the door on your way in 'n grab a controller," he focused on the tv, or well, you thought. With those shades on, you couldn't tell exactly what he was looking at, ever. Kinda bothered you a bit but you pushed it from your thoughts.

You turned to shut the door then walked over to pick up a controller, just as the older strider commanded, and took it upon yourself to sit at the edge of the bed awkwardly.  
The screen displayed a shitty skate boarding game, which you've heard about from Dave. Where was Dave anyways? You glance back at the older strider, surprised at what you find, whilst holding the controller on your lap. He was wearing glasses. Like, orange prescription glasses.

You felt your stomach curl into those familiar butterflies that you usually get from talking to Dave. The question slipped your mind for a minute and Dirk glanced over at you, due to your accidental staring.

"Yes?" Dirk said, cocking and eyebrow.  
"Oh, sorry, I didn't know you had prescription glasses," you smile a bit, "they look uh, good." Damn, would have been a better go to in this case, but, you play it safe. John received a knowing 'heh', as well as a smirk from the tall Texan, "Thanks bun," he was about to turn his eyes to the TV, you ignored the fact that he had just called you bun yet again with a eye roll feeling quite a bit flustered, and asked your originally question.  
"Hey, uh, say, Dick, where is Dave anyways??" You glance back at the TV, choosing your character. There was a slight bit of silence, as if he didn’t want to really answer making you feel the slightest bid of unease, but he responded to your question.

"....lil dude? Uh, he’s at Lalondes-"  
"-Oh," okay, he’s with family, you oddly felt a bit relieved, till Dirk continued,  
"Yeah. Though, he's there, mainly 'cause your cousins? Jake and Jade are visiting. Specifically, Jade."  
You pause a second, remembering hearing from your dad that Jade and Jake were taking a trip for winter break as well. Shit. Why'd it have to be here? You glance back at Dirk.  
"...I uh, feel you should know this," the strider didn’t have his signature smirk, he had this face, almost seeming sorry or something, then, he said it, "he uh, Dave kinda...has this thing for her, did you know?"  
Dirk seemed to already feel your mood deplete, your face probably gave it off that you were hurt. You shake your head, no, but you honestly figured it out over time. Hoping it wasn't true,  
"...I figured." You dead-panly said, returning to face the screen. It hurt. You finally came to terms with your sexuality, bi-demigraysexual/romantic ...after denying it for so long, terrified to come out to Dad and...everyone. You did it the other night, you told your dad, and he took it better than you thought he would. It was a big load off. You were finally going to admit your feelings to Dave, everything was gonna be just peachy...but not now, tch, now this whole plans just flunked, he likes Jade. You contemplated leaving in your head, but that would just be bluntly obvious, besides, Dirk was keeping you company. It wasn’t all bad. He was pretty cool.

...It’s just, a little too late.

He didn't linger on the topic and made quick to choose his character and everything, starting the game. You both play the shitty Tony Hawk game from the very beginning for what seemed like forever, was only about 2 hours, making it now about 4pm, and together you both unlocked a bunch of shit. You got your mind off the situation at hand for the most part.

Dirk paused the game glancing at the digital clock upon his nightstand smirking slightly causing you to turn your attention to him, "hah, shit, …it’s been 2 hours already," he glanced down beside himself on the bed and grabbed his phone realizing there was a text. He read it to himself and then looked over at you, losing a bit of his smirk, "...so uh, even shittier news, ...Dave sorta kinda, plans to stay the night.., uh should I spill the sweet tea saying you're here, or??"

Great, now back to the hurt feelings.  
At this point you didn't care right now, it sucks dick to feel jealous. You sigh, "I don't care, this surprise was a bust, aha.." you glance away, disappointment flooding your voice. You then take out your phone and realize you have 5 missed texts from Dave, fantastic.  
Quickly, you check them.

>   
>  'Best Bro aka Massive Dork - received at 1:45pm'  
>  bro guess what  
> 

>   
>  Best bro aka Massive Dork - received at 2pm  
>  fuck it yur busy im datin jade ;)  
>  well… ive been dating her for...like 3 months on the dl...  
>  sorry bout tht bro  
>  but just fuck…  
>  FINALLY MEETING HER IN PERSON since shes yknow  
>  here  
> 

>   
>  Best bro aka Massive Dork – received at 2pm  
>  tch dude ya got a hot cousin shit yur p hot too you dork aha uh....  
> 

>   
>  Best bro aka Massive Dork - received at 2:05pm  
>  ...wish you were here egderp.  
> 

At this point, you instantly change your bros contact nickname, and proceed to read the text, pretty much in a deadpan mindset, pretty torn,

>   
>  Dave bro aka …Massive idiot - received at 4pm  
>  yo yo yo ho ho ho wtf have you been doin all day like merry christmas eve and all that father winters mayonnaise holy shit tlk to me bro where r u seriously like uuuuhhhhggg  
> 

Dave did it. At this point you want to throw your phone for taking so long to come to terms with your sexuality, it was in fact too late. They're a thing, Jade and Dave, Dave and jade. Realization hit. It hit you like a train. You glance over at dirk who’s checking his own messages, but seemed to have noticed you looking over and he looked up locking eyes with you.  
You quickly glance down and then away, "What’s wrong?" The Texan broke the silence.  
"...nothing," clearly it wasn’t nothing your voice said it all. You were seconds from breaking.  
"Nothing? Your body language aint sayin 'nothin' to me," he thought to himself slightly, "what'd the lil shit do now?" The protective heavy Texan tone sent a shiver down your spine.  
"It’s confirmed, uh, he’s with jade, uh, just, let him stay there, I don’t want to be that person and ruin jades Christmas if he comes back...aha. I-I mean, I am here all bre-ak," at break your voice cracked but you swallowed trying to keep your composure, and got up to stand, facing away from the tall strider upon the bed.

"Sit yur fine ass back down on this bed, you don’t need to go to the washroom if it’s just to weep over Dave,” Dirk placed his phone in his lap, his words causing you to turn around, he focused his attention upon you, “…look, I’m.. sorry things ain’t going how you imagined um…I uh, wish I could make it better for you, but I can’t …the most I can do, is tell him to come home, and then you know what he’ll do??” You advert your eyes and shake your head in response, which then he continued, “He’d throw a little god damn hissy-fit about how he’s ‘17’, and practically an adult, and whine and shit, over me just wanting to be with him for Christmas, and probably tell me over text I’m ruining his, since we don’t really do nothin’…in which then, the only way I’d be able to get him here, would be to spill the beans…” Dirk sighed, “…I’m sorry John,” dirk paused glancing away, only to then pat beside himself and glance back at you, “now just, get the hell back on this here bed, okay?”..." the tone and accent Dirk had right then and there made you pretty much bite your lip.  
Shit. Why.

You hoped the older Strider didn’t see, but clearly he did. You just shun it off for now, more importantly, he knew what you were about to do, in the bathroom, so embarrassing. You understood his words…Dave could be quite a little bitch. You sigh,  
"c'mon," Dirk patted next to himself on the bed again, rather than the previous spot of at the edge of the bed.  
You nodded, and slowly you went around the bed, hanging your head a bit and with another sigh sat back down on the bed, a bit hesitantly placing your head onto the older striders shoulder. Why is love so complicated?

Your name is Dirk Strider. You recently had a birthday, making you 23 years old. And you were comforting a pretty cute dorky...16 year old. You told him to sit his fine ass on the bed, and so he did. Great, he follows instructions. You shake your head beridding the possible thoughts that could corrode your mind. Why must you feel some type of way towards a man not your age? Sigh.. Maybe it was the fact he has similarities to his cousin Jake, whom you once dated but recently broke it off with??... Who knows, all you know is you gotta chill.

Was that a lip bite? The thought lingered in your mind for a bit, after the blue sweatered shota boy made his way and sat back onto the bed next to you, he placed his head on your shoulder. Quickly you placed an arm around him and began to stroke his soft black mess of hair. Shit this could be crossing the line Dirk, you say within your head as you continue, your own heart rate picking up only the slightest bit.

"...what are you doing...?” John asked.  
Shit shit shit, shouldn’t have touched the hair so comfortably....uh...  
"Nothing," you say as you move your hand away and just limply keep it around his shoulder.  
"...o-oh...um....you didn’t have to stop, I mean...it felt nice," he stumbled on his words, his voice still shaky, of course it would be, he just pretty much got crushed. Way to go Dave. You grew up liking this fine piece of ass, I mean I understand why Dave liked him now but damn, way to go Dave. You done fucked up...

So he liked the hair playing, "okay," you awkwardly put your hand back to work, and intertwined it caringly throughout the black soft messy locks. You turn off the x box with the controller and turn on, on demand. You flip on through some movies, with tap of John’s shoulder, with the hand that was in his hair, you get his attention, "any suggestions?" You both look through the selection of movies, shows and an assortment of anime's together, realizing you both have pretty similar taste when it comes to this. You both settle to begin watching a Home Alone movie marathon, Christmas classics.

Before actually starting the first of all in the series, you nudge the younger boy, "...You uh, gonna be okay bun??  
He still seemed a bit off, and replied with a shrug and a slight depressed smile, this boys probably used to big Christmas dinners and whatnot. You felt a bit bad for the blue dork, that you haven’t really planned anything for Christmas this year, especially with how Daves being selfish and pretty much making you spend Christmas yourself, since he doesn’t know his buds here. But just, you oddly felt bad, only having one of those shitty ironic xmas trees sitting on the coffee table along with the pizza, and some tinsel and lights in the living room window. Just then, you paused the television, "heh...come with me," you smirked and stood with a stretch added, and he looked up at you a bit confused, "eh?" John cocked his head ever so slightly, and stood slowly.  
"Just...trust me," you replied and walked over to your closet grabbing a jacket for yourself and put it on.  
"Heads up" you toss John another one of yours, saving him the trouble of having to go through his suitcase.  
You were about to take him last minute and get one of those fake christmas trees, and you already have the perfect gift for him. Your sweatshirt you're wearing right now. You seen how enthused he was over it.  
"Oh...uh, thanks, eheh…Dick," John said still a bit confused over the situation but tried to cheer up his atmosphere, caught the coat and put it on, smirking a smidge. Even though it don't really snow in texas, it can get a little chilly. You walked on over turned off the TV, and grabbed your wallet that was laying there next to it. Not bothering to put your shades back on, you both head out, and make your way out of the apartment down all the stairs taking as much time that's needed, not rushing John.

Shit,  
Santy clause is commin' to town.

And, hopefully, all goes well.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll hopefully update this every week/every other week... Iiiiiiitttttttt depends how much I can actually get done with having school and what-not!! 12 grade, soon i'll be done with this shite. Aha, but just, I'f you're reading this, and took the time to read through my story, THANKYOU BUNCHES, it means a lot! I'm still a pretty amateur writer, taking in tips to become better, so any tips and advice you have to offer me, either about this story, or in general, I shall take it and improve! 
> 
> Tumblr: (that I rarely use atm sadly!!)  
> http://detoxifiediridescence.co.vu/  
> FB Page:  
> https://www.facebook.com/SabrinaLovesOfficialPage/  
> YOUTUBE: ( RECENTLY WAS IN A (sadstuck) CMV!! AND PLAN TO DO MORE IN THE NEAR FUTURE:)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LJFCWsVZyIg (the CMV on my channel XD)
> 
> ONCE AGAIN, THANKYOU, AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO FAR!! I DONT KNOW HOW MANY CHAPTERS IT'LL BE, BUT JUST YEAH! STAY TUNED FOR MORE ;u;"  
> -Arin


End file.
